


Kill Your Parents

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, What Doesn't Kill You Can Still Seriously Mess You Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Abby Hoffman kind of way, not a Menendez brothers kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Your Parents

"What does your family think of your career choice?" Fred asked, trying to understand this band of... well heroes of which she suddenly found herself kind of a part.

Wesley smiled grimly. “When I was eighteen years old and getting ready to leave school," he explained, "I told my father that I wanted to take a degree in Organic Chemistry. He told me he was relieved that I agreed he’d made a mistake recommending me for training as a Watcher and that my six-year-old nephew was showing great promise of intelligence and would probably make a fine heir to his Seat on the Council. He offered to talk to some of his ‘outside’ friends about getting me a post in the Ministry of Agriculture, ‘where at least I’d always have a decent living.’ So I took a degree in Social Anthropology. He said it was very modern of me and probably better suited to this vulgar age and to my peculiar talents than something more ‘academic’.

"I should have gone'rogue' right then," he said with mild self-deprecation.  "But I didn't.  Instead I went on trying to please him, basing my every action on one simple question, 'What would father do?'  Well,  you see what the results of that were.  I turned my two Slayers into a dangerous rogue and a determined renegade.  So, it has been quite some time since I've been in a position to know what my 'family' think about anything.  And I pray God will keep it that way."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Like all fan fiction, this story is written for love and not for money. I don’t own any of these characters (except for any original characters, obviously) or the universe they live in. I also don’t own any of the song lyrics you might find in here or any other work of literature, including television, quoted or alluded to. I am very grateful to acknowledge the work of those who do, especially Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt and everyone who worked on Buffy and Angel.
> 
> Any resemblance between these characters and actual persons, living or dead, other than a physical resemblance to actors who may have portrayed them, is probably a coincidence, and even if it’s not, these characters are fictional. I do not intend to attribute any act, idea or characteristic of any of these characters to any actual person.


End file.
